Rodeman High
by Kyle3698
Summary: When Four's abusive father sends him to the top school in the state, Four plans on leaving and going to hide. Away from his father and his beatings. But then he is faced with a choice. Leave an old friend or stay in school.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah I know. Another one of theses stories. But please read it, it is my first divergent fanfic and I really liked the idea of this. So instead of tris, moving to the new school, like a lot of the ones I've read is, it is four moving to a new school. I apologise in advance for any third person references, but that is what I usually write in, so old habits die hard. Anyway, enough of me and talking. Enjoy.**

**_Chapter one: Arrival_**

**Four's POV**

The seat I was sitting on was extremely uncomfortable. I could feel the springs sticking out of the chair and every bump and pothole we went through threw me off my seat. I was heading towards the top boarding school in the state. Rodeman high school. What I still didn't understand is how my abusive father who beat with his belt every night could care so much about my grades at school. He was the one who signed me up for this school, but not before he beat me. I still have the scars on my back. I don't think they will disappear.

As my mind turned away from my father, I thought about the friends I left behind. Zeke and Uriah. They were brothers, Zeke was the oldest. Before I left he had told me that Uriah had gone to Rodeman for a few years. He said it was hell, which didn't make me feel even a bit better. I also thought of the football team i left behind. They tried to cheer me up before I left, telling me the team would never be the same without me. They let me keep hmm number four jersey. I smiled thinking about that. That wasn't how I got the nickname Four though, but if I'm being honest, I can't even remember how I ended up with that nickname.

I think it something to do with an old friend I had. Beatrice. She left when I was ten. She was eight, but she was my best friend. I loved her and when she left it broke my heart. But I still can't remember why I was called Four.

Sighing, I gave up trying to remember as we pulled through the steel, black gates into the grand driveway of the school. I looked at my watch, it was nearly three in the evening, meaning I missed all the classes for the day. But that didn't matter I had already concluded that tonight I was leaving, so my father could never find and hurt me again. The last one should be finishing in a half an hour so I had no classes that day. As I stepped off the bus, the grey gravel crunched under my black boots.

I had a brief glance around. There was a big green area, with a tall oak tree providing some shade from the sun. There was a nice flower bed with a short metal fence around it. The fence was short enough for me to step over. Then there was the building itself. It was an old stone brick building. It's windows didn't seem to fit the look of the building. The front door was wooden as I stepped inside with my backpack on my back and my suitcase, rolling behind me, I took I a lot. This school was obviously expensive. It's main area was huge. It had a huge spiral staircase, leading upstairs to what I assumed was the dormitories. I went over to the front desk and a women with small, squint eyes and a snout nose came over to me.

"Name please." She said in a high pitched voice.

"Fou...sorry, Tobias Eaton." I said, stifling a laugh.

She pulled out a few folders and quickly looked through them. She pulled one out of the pile and handed it to me.

"Here is your schedule, locker number and combination, room key and number and your token for the school uniform." She said, pursing her lips after she finished.

Then as an after thought, she handed me a map and called for someone to come out. When she came out of the room, I recognised her straight away, her nose her beautiful eyes and her lovely blond hair. But when she looked at me it was quite obvious she didn't remember me.

"Beatrice, I want you to show this young man to his room. He is in room 29 with Will." The women said.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." She said, storming in front of me and up the staircase.

I had to force myself not to laugh. She hadn't changed since she left. I did feel upset that she didn't recognise me. But in her defence I have changed. I have become more muscular and my voice has changed and my hair was cut a lot shorter.

"So, why aren't you in class?" I asked as she walked up the stairs.

"I was caught skipping english the other day, so now everyday we have english for the next week I have to help in the office.

"Ah. So, Beatrice. How did you end up here?" I asked, waiting for her to recognise me, or I hoped she would.

"Bad grades, being a rebel child. But in my defence my grades weren't bad. They just looked bad compared to my super smart, super annoying brother." She said, reaching the top.

She takes a left.

"So what's you're name anyway?" She asks.

"Four." I replied wondering if she would be able to piece it together, because I'm certain she also knew me as Four.

She stopped dead and turned on her heel. I saw that familiar smile begin to creep across her face.

"Tobias." She said.

"The one and the only, bea" I said.

She jumped up onto me and gave me a hug.

"I missed you." She whispered into my ear.

"Missed you to." I said, quietly as she slipped out of my arms.

**So, before I get questions. No tris and Four are not a couple. Yet. They are just hugging as friends. Anyway, I have a few problems planned ahead. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I would love it if someone could PM me with all the american terms about school. Eg. Schedule. And the subjects. Please review and follow. Also, sorry for any wrong descriptions of characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**_Chapter two: Friends_**

**Four's POV**

It was six o clock in the evening, and I was in my room with Tris, talking. We had a lot to catch up on. She told me that she had moved to a small town about a hundred miles outside Chicago. was the name of the town. Weird name I thought. She told me she would have called, but she only got a phone for her tenth birthday and had no idea how to get my number.

I smiled and told her about me. Leaving out the beatings from Markus (my father). I told her about my friends, the football team and asked her about my nickname. She grinned but said she didn't remember either. That really bugged me, because I know Tris. I know she was lying. She knew. I was about press the subject more when there knock on the door.

I get up and go to the door. There is a girl out there. She was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees and high heeled boots. She was obviously into fashion and stuff like that.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know Will got a new roommate." She said, flipping her back over her shoulder.

"I just arrive today." I said, as Tris came over beside me.

"Oh, hey Chris." She said.

"Tris? What are you doing here, with the new hottie." I blushed a bit when she I was the new hottie.

"We used to be friends. We were catching up." She said, shaking her head, probably in embarrassment.

"More then just friends I think." Chris said.

"Ok. Me and to..Four were just good friends. Nothing else." Tris said.

I don't know why, but when she said nothing else I felt a bit hurt. Mostly because the way she said it, she made it sound like there never would be anything between us. Is that what I wanted? No,,it can't be. We were just good friends. Right?

"Four? As in the number?" Chris said.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"No. No. Just weird is all. I'm Christina by the way." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, ok. Let's go." Tris said pulling me out the door.

"Ahm, I dint really want to go." I said, pulling out if her grip.

"Did I ask if you wanted to come? No. I didn't. You're coming weather you like it or not." Tris said.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." I said, shutting the door.

I followed her and Christina down the staircase. We were in the front hall when Christina told us to stay there so she could go get Will.

"I'm sorry about Chris embarrassing you." Tris said, turning to me.

"How did she embarrass me?" I asked.

"You know with what she said." Tris answered, her apologetic look gone and is now glaring at me.

"And what did she say?" I said, enjoying this too much give up.

"For calling you hot." She said.

"Oh yeah. That. I don't care I get called it a lot." I said.

She said something quietly that I couldn't quite hear. I was about to ask what that was, but then Chris and Will came back, hand in hand.

"Let's go so." Chris said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Into town. To a little palace that we all go to." Tris responded.

"That's quite vague isn't it? I meant whats the name of the place?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you? You're just going to have to find out for your self." Tris said, grinning.

"Yeah, do t listen to here she loves trying to be mysterious. And failing. Im Will." The boy said, sticking his hand out like Chris did.

"Im Four. Apparently your new roommate." I said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Cool. The place is called the Chasm." Will said, smiling at me.

"Yeah thanks for sticking with me Will." Tris said, scowling at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on. Our friends will be waiting." Chris said, pulling Will out the door with me and Tris following them.

**So, guys. Im going to run a competition. You must PM me your own character. I will judge them and put my favourite one into the story. The only thing is that it has to be a girl. It will run for the next few chapters. So maybe. two or three chapters, so you have about a week to submit it. Maybe about six days. **

**Also so please review, it really motivates me to write the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**_Chapter three: Leaving_**

**Four's POV**

The Chasm was more impressive inside then out. From the outside it looked old and rundown, but inside was more impressive. The walls were black and red, two of my favourite colours it was also a buffet. The tables were normal. They could seat maybe four, but our table consisted of two tables out together. There were already three people there.

"Four, this Lynn, Marlene and Lauren." Tris said introducing me.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to Tris.

"So, Four. Is that a nickname or something?" Lauren asked.

"Ah, yeah, but I can't remember how I got it." I said.

Lauren smiled at me as Tris grinned knowingly at me. I noticed the way Lauren was looking at me. I got the look everyday from every girl in my old school. It was the look I wanted to see Tris have when she looked at me. Wait. Did I really just think that. No. Me and Tris are friends. I smiled politely back at Lauren.

"You have to get the cake here, Four! It. Is. The. Best." Christina said.

"Ok. Sure I will." I said, unsure.

The rest of the night went great. I loved the cake, but even though I know she liked me and wanted to go out with me Lauren kinda bugged me. When we got back to the school, I went straight to my dorm room. Will followed about half an hour later ten minutes later he was asleep. I didn't move for another half hour.

When I did move, I grabbed my shoes and backpack and quietly snuck out of the room. I put my boots on and then slung my backpack over my shoulder and snuck down the stairs. As I reached the front door I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Where are you going, Tobias?" Tris asked as I turned around.

"I have to leave." I replied, hoping she would leave it at that.

"Why? We just found each other again." Tris said.

"I know. And I've loved seeing you again, but I have to go." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm coming with you so." Tris said.

"No. Tris you have to stay here. Finish school." I insisted.

"Then you stay as well." Tris said, grabbing my arm.

The grab wasn't strong, but it was nice for her to touch my bare skin.

"I can't. I have to leave. But this time I swear I will find you again. Ok." I said.

"If you leave I will to." Tris said.

God she was stubborn.

"Fine. I'll stay. Happy now." I said, giving in after seeing she wasn't going to let me go.

"Yes. I am. Now. Why were you going to leave?" Tris asked.

I debated this question for a minute. Should I tell her the truth or should I tell her some random lie. Sighing, I dropped my bag to the ground and took off my shirt. This was easier then explainer it to her. I could see her face transform into a look of confusion as I did this and I'm also pretty sure I saw her cheeks turn red. I turned my back to her and showed the scars on my back.

"Shit. Who did this?" She asked, running her fingers gently over the scars.

"Markus. He started doing it a few months after you left." I explained to her.

"How did he do it?" She asked.

"With his belt. He used to get super drunk." I said.

"Im going to kill him." She growled.

I smiled at her as I turned back around.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"You know, I never liked Markus anyway." She grinned.

Instead of saying anything I pulled her into a hug. I could feel her arms wrap around me. We stayed there for maybe too long, but when she did pull away, I wanted her back. I wanted her. No one else.

"Put your shirt back on. And go to bed." She grinned.

"Yeah, sure. So, why are you down here?" I asked.

"You don't need to know." She winked as she left me and went back to bed.

I followed her upstairs a few minutes later and went to bed. I was asleep within minutes.

**So guys. I hope you all liked this chapter. I had to rewrite a few bits a couple of times. Remember the contest is going on until Monday. I think. I'll check in a minute. There will one more chapter before that. So, please submit your entry's. Thanks to the few who already have! Also what do you guys want?do you want me to keep it at Fours POV or will I do a few of Tris's POV as well? Anyway. Can I please get ten reviews for the next chapter?please, please please. **


	4. Chapter 4: School

**_Chapter Four: School_**

**Four's POV **

The day after I arrived was Saturday so, no classes. The weekend was fairly uneventful. I tried to avoid Tris, because of a realisation I came to the morning after I tried to leave. I liked Tris. More then just a friend. I wanted her. No. I needed her. I realised that while she was gone, I was missing something. But I didn't know how she felt about me. So I decided to stay away for a couple of days.

But that was harder then I expected. Saturday, she wasn't around but on Sunday, she showed up at me and Will's room.

"Get your uniform token, you need it to get a uniform." She said, when I opened the door.

So I got it and followed her into the town which was only a five minute walk from the school. It wasn't a fun walk. Neither if us were talking. So when we got to the shop, I was happy for the girl at the counter to be talking to me. Even though most if it was hitting in me.

I gave her my token and she came out with a dark green jumper, three white shirts with faint tiny vertical red strips and two grey pants. She also handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. I smiled politely and put it in my pocket with no intention of using it. She also told me that we can wear our own stuff for Gym

"So. Are you going to tell me what you were doing downstairs the other night?" I asked after a while of silence.

"No. I was just doing something. Something I've been meaning to do for a while." She answered vaguely.

"Like what?" I pushed for more answers.

"It's nothing. Drop it." Tris said.

"Fine." I said.

When we got back to the school, Tris leaves and I go back to my room. That night I ate in the cafeteria in the school and then went back to my room. Then I finally had a look at my timetable.

**_Start- 8am _**

**_Maths- 8am - 9.20_**

**_Gym- 9.30- 10.50_**

**_BREAK- 10Mins_**

**_English- 11am - 12am_**

**_Art- 12-1pm_**

**_LUNCH - 1 HOUR_**

**_Science- 2pm- 3pm._**

Great, eight hours of school. Sighing I put the timetable down and looked out the window. Winter had just begun. And the bad weather was starting. It was cold. The clouds were grey, covering the sun and moon all night and all day. I looked at my watch it was just gone eleven and I was tired so I went to sleep.

The next day was mostly uneventful. Well, the school part anyway. I was in all the same classes as Tris and her friends, which were my friends as well I suppose.

Our Maths teacher was Mrs. Reyes, she seemed alright not too strict. I loved out Gym teacher, Amar. He seemed like a great teacher. I didn't really know what to make of our english teacher, Mr. Kang. He seemed ok. Our art teacher was by far my favourite. Mrs. Wu. Or Tori as she preferred. And then there was our science teacher. She was a total bitch. Mrs. Matthews. I'm pretty sure most of the class hated her.

I was on my way to the library with Tris, Will and Christina to do homework. We had just come into the front hall when I saw the last person I expected to see.

**So guys, can anyone possibly guess who the person is? Probably not. Anyway. The contest is going on until Monday night so the next chapter won't be up untilTuesday. But guys, come on! Please review! They motivate me! I really need that motivation! Come on. Please get this story into double digits reviews! Please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Girlfriend

**_Chapter five:Girlfriend _**

**Four's POV **

I was in the front hall. Tris was next to me with Christina and Will behind us. Standing at the reception area was a girl with beautiful auburn hair. She smiled when she saw me. I faked a smile as she came over to me.

"Hey, Four." She said hugging me.

"Hey Alice. Why are you here?" I asked, feeling Tris' eyes burrow into me.

"I was sick of moving, so I begged my parents to send me here so I could be with my awesome boyfriend." Alice explained.

"Great." I said, feeling bad for her.

I didn't think I'd see her again, well until Christmas break at least. But I had already planned to break up with her when I was on holiday, but now it was going to be more awkward. As much I liked Alice, I wanted Tris.

"So, how have you been?" Alice asked.

"Good, good. These are my friends. Will, Chris..." I stopped speaking when I realised Tris and Christina were gone.

"Hi." Alice said looking at the ground, she was shy. But she'd get over it soon. Well, she would when she meets Christina. Christina was the most welcoming person ever.

"Chris and Tris went off to do some girly thing." Will said, when he saw my confused face. But I'm pretty sure even he knew what a lame excuse it was.

"Just go to the library. They'll follow us later." Will said.

"Fine. Let's go so." I said, taking Alice's hand and leading my girlfriend and my friend to the library.

**Tris' POV**

He had a girlfriend. Of course he did. He is so hot and kind and funny. So why was I upset. Maybe because somewhere deep down, I still wanted him. I said to Chris that I was feeling a bit sick and I was going to our room for a lie down. She nodded, but I'm pretty sure she suspected something else was going on.

I was on my bed with my head in my hands when someone came into the room. Christina. She was the only one who didn't knock.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"I'm feeling a little sick. That's all." I said, hoping Christina would just leave it. She didn't.

"That not it. I know it's not it. So you better start talking." Chris said

"But, I really don't.." Chris interrupted me.

"I will let you stay here next time I go shopping, if you tell me now." Chris said, knowing how much I hate being dragged along to shopping.

"Fine, ok I'll tell you." I said giving in it her demands. I suppose telling my best friend my secret in exchange for being left here while she goes shopping is a good enough deal.

"Goodie!" She said, getting comfortable.

"I like Four. Like really really like him." I said.

"Oh my god! Really! Since when!" She said.

"Well. Since..I think I've always liked him." I admitted.

"But. That's why you left. Alive came." Chris said.

"I should have known he had a girlfriend." I said.

"How were you to know? He never said anything." Chris said.

"Yeah I know. I'll just hid my feelings for now. I suppose." I said.

"Well. That kinda seems like the only option." Chris said.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." I said, looking at the ground.

**So yeah. There you go. That who it was. Thanks to Alice404 for the character. Also I want to thank BeatriceHazelWatersEaton for your entry. It will be used sometime in the future. I already have it all planned out for when I introduce her. It was really hard for me to pick one for this chapter though, so I used a friend to help me. Anyway, please Review! I need to know if people are enjoying this. Otherwise I have no idea if I should continue it or not.**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakups and dances

**_Chapter six: Breakups and Dances_**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

**Four's POV **

Alice had arrived two months ago. She had been shy and tended not to talk to anyone but me for the first few days, but after that she began to warm up to Chris and Tris and Will. Even though there always seemed to be something wrong with Tris when Alice was around.

It was also a month since we broke up.

_*Flashback*_

_I had knocked on Alice's door a few moments earlier. When she opened the door, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse. _

_"Hey, Four." She said, but not smiling like she usually was._

_"Hey, Alice. Look can we talk." I asked._

_"Yeah, I need to talk to you too." She said, letting me in._

_"You go first." She said, letting me sit down on her bed._

_"Ahm..I think...we should, ahm, I dunno, ahm..break up." I said, quite unsure about how I was supposed to do this._

_To my surprise she didn't shout at me, no. She smiled._

_"Good. I was going to break up with you. I just didn't really know how to" she said._

_"So, you're not mad?" I asked._

_"No, I'm not." Alice replied._

_"Cool, so friends, yeah?" I asked._

_"Sure." She said hugging me._

_*Flashback ends*_

There was also a dance. Since it was nearing the middle of the third week of December, there was a 'Christmas Dance' coming up. I wasn't going to go. Well that was until Chris heard and told I had to go. I refused her many times. Until she set it up that the whole group cornered me and forced me to go.

So that was were I was on the night of Wednesday the 17th of December. I was thinking about going home. On one hand I was happy I was going to see Zeke and Uriah again, but in the other I had to stay with Marcus for three weeks.

I was in the middle if a thought when Tris sat down next to me. She looked bored.

"You alright?" I asked.

"No, I'm bored as hell. Lynn didn't bother showing, Marlene is refusing to come to the dance because she's skyping with her boyfriend who isn't in this school anymore, Lauren is god knows where and Will and Chris are being unbearably cute to each other." Tris said in in one breath.

"Marlene has a boyfriend? Who?" I said. This was the first I heard of this.

"Ahm, yeah. Some guy who was here last year. Ahm, Uriah was his name. I think." Tris said, sounding unsure.

"Wait. Uriah Pedrad?" I asked a grin spreading on my face.

"Yeah. Thats it. How do you know his last name?" She asked.

"He's my best friends brother. He lives like ten minutes from my house. I can't believe he never told me he had a girlfriend." I said.

"Small world." Tris said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I finally built up enough courage to ask her to dance. She agreed and I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. A slow song came on. Blushing slightly, she out her arms a around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We danced, or more accurately, stepped on each other. By the end of the song I realised that I was inches away from her. It took everything I had not to kiss her. When the sing ended. We broke apart and I saw a slight look of disappointment in her face.

The rest of the night was quiet. We didn't dance again, which made me sad. But when I got back to bed that night, I fell into a deep sleep where all I dreamt about was Tris.

**Thanks for all the kind reviews! They mean a load. I have over a thousand views on this story! That is the best for any story I have ever wrote. I would love it if you could get me 13 reviews on this chapter! I would really want that!**


	7. Chapter 7: Beatings and Kisses

**Chapter seven: Beatings and Kisses**

**Three days later**

**Four's POV **

Me and Tris had grown closer within the last few days. It was a shame we had to split for Christmas though. I still hadn't built up enough courage to ask her out. I had been brought home by taxi. I had originally planned to go straight to Zeke's place, but when I saw that Marcus wasn't home, I decided to unpack my suitcase. I didn't unpack my backpack. Just in case I had to leave.

When I had unpacked i lay down for a few seconds, but since I was so tired I fell asleep almost straight away.

When I awoke, I had forgotten that I was home again. So it wasn't until I was downstairs I remembered that I was home. Quickly I turned to have a look to see if Marcus was here. When I turned a dreading feeling began to brew in my stomach. Marcus was standing right behind me, belt in hand.

"Welcome back, Tobias." He said.

"Hello father." I said, backing up slightly.

"I've seen that your grades have improved." Marcus said.

"I've tried my best." I said, nervously biting the inside of my cheek.

"But I still don't think they are good enough. When in my speech before you left did I say I wanted you to get B's and C's?" Marcus asked, anger showing in his voice.

"Y..you...you didn't. Y..y..you said I had to go A's by Christmas." I stuttered.

"Well. I think this will teach you to work harder in future.

He brought the belt down on my. I held back a scream. He hit me a few more times before I sunk to the floor and curled up in a ball protecting my chest and face. By the end if it I had bitten my tongue so hard it was bleeping and had stuck my fist in my mouth to stop from screaming out. I looked at my fist, there was a bit of blood seeping out through teeth marks.

"Go to your room and study." Marcus said, before leaving the house.

I staggered up to my room. I had a quick look in the mirror and saw that my shirt was ripped. I out a hand to my back and when I took it away it was covered in blood. I knew it would stop bleeding soon. I didn't bother taking the shirt off. I just put a black hoodie in over it and grabbed my backpack and left the house. For a minute I thought about going to Zeke's place,but I knew Marcus would look for me there. He had done that before. So I thought for a second and came up with a great idea.

I waited for a bus stop for a second. It came and I paid the driver. I took a seat and whipped out my phone. I quickly texted someone. When they texted back, I smiled and got comfortable. Two hours later the bus stopped and I got off. I thanked the driver as he pulled off. I just turned around when someone jumped on my back. I winced in pain.

"Hi Tobias!" Tris said.

"Can you get off my back please. It really hurts." I said.

"Oh, sorry." Tris said, slipping off my back.

"It's ok. I expected it to happen." I said.

"Ahm, could I see. You know, just it make sure it's ok." Tris asked.

"Sure." I said, pulling the hoodie off over my head.

I heard a quiet gasp escape her mouth when she saw my back. I winced a little as she ran her fingers along my back.

"You know, my offer to kill him is still there. You can still take it." Tris said, when I turned around.

"You really don't have to." I said smiling at her.

We were standing really close to each other. We were literally only a inch and half away from each other. Close enough for me to feel the heat radiate off her body. My heart rate increased as I cupped her chin with my hand and brought our lips together. As we kissed she became tense. I regretted kissing her. She didn't want this. I was about to pull away when Tris wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in closer to her, making sure I don't pull away. Then all the doubts I had previously had were quenched as she stood there, kissing me.

When we killed away from each other, we were both smiling.

"You need a new t shirt." Tris said.

"I know. I kinda left in hurry, I wasn't sure how long Marcus was going to be." I said.

"Come on. You can have one of my brothers." She said walking away.

I out my arm around her shoulders and we walked together to Tris' house.

ok, guys. This is the goal for the next two chapters, 15 reviews, thats it. Only three more reviews! But I want everyone to review! But I'll settle for 3 on these next two chapters. But still. Come on guys. REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: Back To School

**_Chapter eight: Back To School_**

**Four's POV **

The three weeks of holidays were over. Me and Tris were currently on the way back to school. We had been dating for the past three weeks. But we weren't exactly sure about how to tell everyone. Tris had told me that Chris was going to more then likely demand every detail about how I ended up staying with Tris over the holidays and how we ended up together. We still weren't sure about how we were going to leave out the Marcus beating me part.

Tris was asleep, her head resting on my shoulders she was wearing the necklace I had gotten her for Christmas. It was a silver necklace with a black stone hanging off the front if it. The back and sides of the stone were encased in more silver which could have been engraved, but after I bought it I realised I didn't actually have enough money left to get it engraved. I was also wearing the present Tris had gotten for me. It was a watch, silver strap and on the watch face the number 3,6,9 and 12 were slightly bigger then the other numbers. And now could you really imagine that we agreed that we wouldn't buy each other presents because we had only been going out a few days?

As we pulled in through the gates, I woke Tris up.

"We're here." I said as she opened her eyes.

"I don't want to move though. I like it here on your shoulder." She said, burying her head deeper into me.

"Well, as much as I like it too, we have to move." I said.

"Fine. Let's go." Tris said.

We both stepped off the bus with our suitcase's (I had bought some new pants and shirts while on holidays). The courtyard was empty, so I gave Tris a kiss. Electricity shot through my body as our lips connected. I loved that feeling. It was addictive.

"So, how are we going to feel them or more importantly tell Christina." Tris asked as we walked toward the front door.

"I dunno. Maybe I just couldn't cope being without you and I had to go to you."I said dramatically as I opened the door.

"Yeah. How about, your dad was on holiday and you had no one else to stay with?" Tris said, immediately dismissing my idea.

"Yeah that sounds better then my idea." I said, grinning.

"Good. Then that means we don't have to sneak around." Tris said, turning to face me.

"No. We don't." I said, pulling her into me.

She was still about two inches shorter then me, so even when she stood on her tippy toes, she was still too short. So I bent down and kissed her. Our kiss was broken up by a very excited looking Christina.

"OHMYGODHOWNOWHENDIDTHISHAPPEN" Christina shouted.

"I'll explain later." Tris said.

"Come on. You are going to explain now." Chris demanded.

"It alright, I have to go and unpack anyway." I said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She said before kissing me and letting Chris drag her away.

I trudged my way up the stairs. I went into my room. Will was in there unpacking.

"Hey Will." I said, throwing my case onto the bed.

"Hey, how was the break?" He asked.

"It was fine. Quite eventful." I said.

"How so?" Will asked.

"You'll find out later." I said.

"Fine be that way so." Will said.

"How was your break?" I asked.

"Fine, not much happened. Oh, did you hear, Mrs. Reyes had a stroke. She's going to out for like a year." Will said.

"Really?! God. I'd say something but I actually liked her. She's a good teacher." I said, feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah. Anyway. I'm off to find Chris, I'll see you at dinner." Will said before leaving.

I unpacked and lay down for a while. Until my watch beeped slightly telling me it was time for dinner. So I made my way down to the canteen and sat in our usual spot. Lynn and Lauren were already there. Lynn didn't speak but Lauren immediately began to subtly hit on me. I was talking to Lauren when Tris sat down next to me and kissed me.

"Hey. I see you survived the last few hours without me." She said.

"It was really hard but I did it." I said as my phone buzzed.

I could feel Lauren's eyes bore into my head as Alice came and sat down next to Will. She seemed to be happy for me. But I wasn't sure. I took out my phone. My month went dry when I saw who it was from.

_"Son, you left so quickly I didn't get to tell my great news. I applied for a position at your school. Have a look at the picture. Can't wait to see you - Marcus."_

The picture attached to the text was of a letter from the school it said that Marcus had gotten the temporary position of a Maths teacher while Mrs. Ryes was recovering. It said he started in two days time.

**OH MY GOD guys, the last chapter got us to 2,200 views and 17 reviews! Thank you all soooooo much! It means a ton. So new goal. Get me to 20 reviews in the next chapter, and should I bring in Uriah and Zeke? Go on. Answer. Should I bring the Pedrad brothers into the story! And remember review and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Marcus

**_Chapter nine: Marcus_**

**Four's POV**

I waited until after dinner to tell Tris. We were outside, walking when I stopped her.

"Here, you need to read this." I said handing her the phone.

As she read through it and looked at the picture the colour drained from her face.

"But, how. I never knew Marcus was a teacher." She said handing me the phone.

"Yeah he became a high school teacher about two years after you left." I said.

"He can't get at in school, Toby." I smiled at the pet name she had begun calling me a few weeks ago.

"I know. But it's the fact he's here. In my school." I said.

"Hey, I'm here. I'll be there with you the whole time." Tris said.

"I know. And look, tris I never thanked you for you know, not looking at me like a kicked puppy or something when I showed you what Marcus did to me." I said.

"I'd never look at you that way. Because seriously a puppy is much cuter then you." Tris said, smiling.

"Whatever. Come on let's go." I said, taking her hand and leading her back to the school.

TWO DAYS LATER.

Maths was the first class of the day. Today as the day Marcus began to work here. Tris was walking next to me. She had begun sitting next to me in every class, which I loved. Half the time neither of us were even listening, we were talking. When we walked into class we realised too late that we were early and that none of the others were here yet. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes.

Marcus was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee and was reading a few files. When we walked in and he saw us and grinned evilly.

"Hello, Tobias. And Beatrice! I haven't seen you in years." Marcus said.

"You can't hurt me here." I whispered under my breath, repeating what Tris had repeated to me for the last few days.

"Hows your family, Beatrice? Last time I heard from your father you mother had just gone into hospital." Marcus aid getting off his seat and coming over to us.

"Stay away from her." I said standing in between Tris and Marcus.

"And what will you do if I don't? Assault one of your teachers." He asked.

"I'll go to the police. The principal. Everyone and tell them what you've done to me." I threatened.

"And then you will be taken into care. You are still only 17." Marcus counter-threatened.

"He can stay with me and my family." Tris said.

"What lies has he fed you?" Marcus growled.

"They're not lies. You beat your own son!" Tris said or well shouted.

"It was for his own good." Marcus retorted.

"How could that possibly benefit him in any way!" Tris shouted.

"Tris, we should leave. This really isn't your fight." I said.

"If its your fight, it's mine too." Tris said to me.

"We're still going." I said dragging her out of the classroom.

We waited outside for about ten minutes until the bell went. Then we went in. Marcus was standing at the front of class. Me and Tris sat at the back.

"My name is Mr. Eaton, I will be your maths teacher for the remainder of the year." Marcus started talking.

"I will also be moving some people around according to what I have heard from other teachers." Marcus then began to move a few people. I zoned out until I heard my name.

"Four and Tris I want to both of ye to move up to the front, tris sit on the far left, Four on the far right." He said, purposely splitting us up.

I scowled at him as I moved. After maths me and Tris went to our other classes. We weren't split up in any other classes. Then just before dinner when Will was gone, there was a knock on the door.

**So, guys! Thank you all so much. I have gotten overwhelming support on the last few chapters. So I'm thinking of running anew contest. Thoughts? And yes the Pedrad brothers will be making an appearance quite soon. Just for the benefit of this story Tris is 15 and Four is 17. Anyway. I'm going ambitious with this chapter. Can I get 30 reviews? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Beatings

**_Chapter ten: Beatings_**

**Four's POV **

I trudged over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" I said swinging the door open.

"That's not the way I expect you to talk to me." Marcus's chilling voice echoed through my ears.

"What do you want?" I said trying not to look weak in front of him.

"I don't appreciate the way you talked to me in front of that slutty girlfriend of yours." Marcus said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"She is not a slut." I spat at him.

"Your still in your uniform." He commented.

"Yes. Is that a problem." I said, still trying to look brave.

"Take off your shirt. I don't want to ruin it." Marcus said, taking his belt off his pants.

I was too scared to not obey. As soon as his belt came off my instincts kicked in. It was what he did to me everyday for most of my childhood. I unbuttoned my shirt and waited for the first strike of the belt.

Marcus didn't bother taking his time with the beating. He only let it take ten minutes out of his precious time. But when he was done, many wounds had reopened and new ones had formed. I looked at my watch it was ten past six. My friends would be wondering where I was. So I pulled a loose t-shirt on over my head a limped out the door.

As I limped down towards the cafeteria, I remembered what Marcus said to me as he left the room.

"If you tell that slut what happened I will kill her."

I had to deal with this myself. There was no way I was going to out Tris in danger. I loved her to much.

As I entered the cafeteria, I tried to disguise my limp. I went over to the table and sat down next to Tris. I winced slightly as my back touched the back of the chair. No one noticed. Except Tris, who looked at me, obviously concerned. So much for not telling her.

The rest of dinner went by in a flash. Lynn didn't show, Marlene was asking me about Uriah, even though I hadn't seen him in months. Lauren and Alice were talking about a new boy that had started school today and Will, Christina and Tris were talking among themselves. Then Tris elbowed me and asked me to come to her room. As I got up I heard Will say something to me.

"Remember to use protection."

As heat rose to my cheeks, I 'accidentally' elbowed Will in the stomach as I got up. I then ran after Tris who was already halfway to her room. As we both barged into the room she turned to me.

"He was in your room wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah he was." I said.

"You have to tell someone, Toby. You can't let him do this." Tris said.

"Tris, you shouldn't know about this. If he even suspects that you know, he'll hurt you." I said to her grabbing her arm.

"I don't care. He can't get away with this! I'm going to tell the principal." Tris said.

"No. Tris. I can't let him hurt you. I love you Tris and I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you because of me." I said.

"I love you too Toby, but he can't get away with this." She said softly.

"Look, just leave it. I'm 18 in two months time. Then we can do something about it." I said to her.

"Ok. Fine. But I'm still going to sit next to you in Maths." Tris said.

"Good. I want that." I said.

She then kissed me. I kissed her back and we both fell I to the bed. We kissed each other for a further five minutes before Tris broke away.

"Now. There was something said about love a little bit ago." Tris said, her arms still wrapped around me.

"I love you Tris Prior." I said.

"I love you, Tobias." She said kissing me again.

**Guys! Where was all that support on the chapter 7 &8 gone for the last chapter? Could you all give me five reviews on this chapter? Please? Anyway, I need a beta reader to help me improve my chapters, so if anyone would like to help out, just PM me. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember five reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: More Arrivals

**_Chapter eleven: More Arrivals_**

**Four's POV **

Marcus had arrived at the school exactly one month ago now. He had been regularly beating me again. At least four times a week, however that was a bad week. Most weeks it was two or three times. Tris had been a great support, she was always there when Marcus left the room. She cleaned the wounds as she told me just how much she hated Marcus.

Today was going to be the same as all those days. Marcus had been hitting me with his belt. He left a few minutes ago. I was still on the floor in pain when the door opened. At first I thought it was Tris, but when I moved my head I heard a gasp. It was Zeke and Tris was right behind him.

"Close the door, Zeke." Tris said moving towards me.

"What's he doing here?" I asked her as she bent down to help me up.

"I don't know. When I got here he was at the door, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let listen to me.." Tris explained helping me onto the bed.

"Ok. Hey, mate. How are you." I asked Zeke as he turned around.

"I'll be back in a second. I just need to get a first aid kit." Tris said disappearing into the bathroom.

**Zeke's POV **

Me and Uriah had arrived at Rodeman high a hour before I saw Four. We had been sent here after we had pranked the principal at our last school. We had hidden eggs in his car. And when he couldn't find them they stank up his car. But how were we too know that he was allergic to eggs. Even the smell caused him to break out in hives. Apparently it was lucky he didn't die.

Anyway. I unpacked my bag and then asked around until I found out which room my friend stayed at. My hand was literally on the door handle when a girl came up behind me.

"What are you doing." She demanded.

"Who are you and why should I tell you?" I retorted.

"I asked first." She said, holding her arms, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking down the hallway.

"Fine, I'm here to see my friend Four." I said.

"Oh. I'm Four's girlfriend, Tris. But you actually can't go in there right now." Tris said.

"He broke up with Alice?" I asked.

"Well, no. I'm pretty sure they both broke up with each other." Tris said.

"Really..wait. I remember you. You used to Four's best friend." I said, the penny finally dropping. I knew I knew her from somewhere.

The door handle underneath my hand then moved.

"Shit. Come on. He can't know I was here." Tris said grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Who, Four? Are you two fighting or something?" I asked now confused.

"Not four. Marcus." Tris said, stopping at the front desk, she was looking up the stairs.

I followed her gaze up, Marcus, Four's father was walking down them. He stopped when he came to us.

"Zeke, your mom called me to tell me you were coming to this school." Marcus said.

"Yeah. Prank went wrong. Anyway how are you?" I asked confused why Tris was looking at him in disgust.

"I'm fine. Beatrice, how are.." Marcus began.

"Go away." She said, or more growled.

"Thats no way to speak to a teacher." Marcus said.

"You shouldn't be allowed to work with kids. Your a monster." Tris said.

"I'd be very careful with what you say next, Tris."

"Stay away from Four or else I will go to the police myself." Tris growled at him.

"I'd watch your back, Prior." Marcus said, walking away.

I was about to ask what that yes about, but by the time I got the first word out she was already half way up the stairs. I followed her up and was at the door when she pulled me back.

"You stay here." She said.

"No. What going on anyways?" I asked.

"It's none if your business." She said, pushing me out if the way.

I pushed her back and went into the room. I was shocked to find Four on the floor. Multiple wounds in his back, many of them bleeding. Tris pushed past me and told me to close the door. As I did, I heard Four ask me something. When I turned around Tris was gone.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't suppose I fell would be a plausible excuse?" Four said.

"No. Now what the hell. Happened. Did Marcus do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's been beating me for years." Four said as Tris came back with a first aid kit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because he told me not to and I was too scared to tell anyone." He explained as Tris sat behind him and began to clean to wounds.

"Well you have to go to the police! He can't get away with this." I said.

"I've already gone through it with him. Next month. We go to the police next month." Tris said, putting a bandage over the cuts on his back.

"Why next mon..oh you'll be 18 so you won't be taken into care." I said.

"Exactly. I only have to do this for another month." Four muttered.

"Yeah, we have to go. Otherwise Chris will come here and think that we were doing...it. And I'll never hear the end of it." Tris said as Four put on a loose t-shirt.

**Hello. It's me again. Thanks for reading this far. To the guest review I got on the last chapter, I don't really mind if you don't like the name Tris Calls Tobias. I think Toby is fine. **

**Thanks to . .glader, for helping me with the story. Thanks. Now of anyone has any ideas for Any dares I would appreciate it because I'm putting a truth and dare chapter In soon. Now can I get five reviews in this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12: More Beatings

**_Chapter 12: More Beatings _**

**Four's POV **

The three of us walked together to the cafeteria. When we got in and took a seat, Marlene and Uriah were talking like they hadn't seen each other in like ten years, Lauren and Alice were again talking about boys again, Lynn was scowling at Marlene, and Will and Christina were making out. When Tris sat down next to me, Uriah looked over to us and shouted.

"Four, Trissy!" He shouted.

"Never. Call. Me. That. Again." Tris said slowly.

"Why not Trissy? Anyway. Mar and Alice and Lynn and well everyone here had been telling me all about you two." Uriah said.

"So, it's not like its a big secret or anything." Tris said.

This left Uriah stumped for something else to say. Tris smiled in victory.

"Shut up." Uriah muttered.

The rest of dinner was fun. It consisted mostly of Uriah and Zeke telling us about the numerous pranks (which mostly failed). Then by seven o clock we all finally had enough if they're story's and we all went our own way.

ONE WEEK LATER:

I was outside I needed some air. It was nine in the evening so everyone was inside, either studying for upcoming tests or goofing around with their friends. But outside was empty. I was walking for about thirty minutes before I bumped into a person I was hoping to avoid.

"Hello Tobias." Marcus said.

"Leave me alone." I said, pushing past him.

"That's no way to talk to your father." Marcus said

"You are not my father." I growled.

He reached slowly to his belt, but I did something I never thought I would do. I punched him in the jaw. He stepped backwards, looking shocked. I moved in and punched him again this time the punch connected with his left eye. Again he stepped back and again I stepped in. I grabbed his shoulder and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I kneed him the face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

I then left him there and went back to my room.

THE NEXT DAY

I was woken up by a bang on the door. Groggily I woke up and answered it. Outside stood a police officer with a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"Four Eaton?" He asked. I nodded.

"You're under arrest for the continued assault of Marcus Eaton. You have a right to speak but anything you say can be used against you. You also have a right to a lawyer if you don't have enough money for one, too bad." The officer said as he out the handcuffs on me.

"What going on, Four?" Will asked from behind me.

"I don't have a clue." I said as the officer lead me out if the room.

It was only half seven so the front hall was empty. Outside I saw Marcus standing by the police car, smiling evilly. He had a bandage over his nose a bruise on the side of face and a black, swollen eye. It was an improvement from his usual look.

I was put into the car and taken away.

**Not much to say in this chapter. So I'll just say, if you've read this far thank you. And in your review tell me what you think is going to happen now that Four's in jail. **


	13. Chapter 13 : Jail and Ideas

**_Chapter 13: Jail and Ideas_**

**Will's POV **

I had woken up to Four being placed under arrest.

"What's going on Four?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't have a clue." He said as he was taken away.

I quickly pulled my clothes on. My t-shirt was only half on as I ran out the door. I quickly looked over the banister. Just in time to see the police car with Four drive away. I ran to Chris and Tris' room. I banged in they're door for like five minutes before Chris finally opened it.

"What Will?" She demanded.

"Get Tris. I need to tell her something." I said.

"What. Isn't your fabulous girlfriend enough?" Tris smirked as she came into the doorway.

"Four was arrested." I said.

"What?! Why?" Tris demanded.

"Something about the continued assault of Mr. Eaton." I said.

"Wait. Four's last name is Eaton! Are they related?" I asked.

"Yes. I need to go down there now." Tris said, grabbing her jacket and running past me.

"Im going with her. I'll see you later ok." I said, kissing Chris and running after Tris.

Me and tris ran to the police station which was about ten minutes firm the school. As Tris burst through the doors of the police station multiple officers ran over to her.

"Where. Is . Four." She asked, trying to regain her breath.

"Who, love. You need to be more specific." A lady officer said.

"How many Four's do you bring into custody everyday?" Tris demanded.

"She's looking for Four Eaton. You brought him in about a half hour ago." I explained.

"Ah yes. Are you a relative." She asked.

"No. I'm his girlfriend. And I want to see him now!" Tris demanded.

"Ok. We, usually don't do this. But since you seem extremely intent in seeing him. I'll allow it. Just this once." The lady said.

And with that the lady led Tris into the holding cells.

Four's POV

I was sitting in my cell. I was banging my head against the wall. Why didn't I see this coming. It was exactly what Marcus would do. I heard a door bang at the end of the corridor and then an officer came to the cell and unlocked it. Then Tris ran in and jumped on me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I beat up Marcus last night. He was going to beat with his belt again, so I just snapped and beat him." I explained.

"Will said something about the continued beating of Marcus." She asked.

"I don't know what that was about. Something he made up." I said.

"Toby, it's time to tell them what's been happening. You can't go the jail just to avoid going into care" she said to me.

"Tell us about what?" The officer asked.

"Marcus Eaton beats him." Tris said before I could say anything.

"Is this true?" The officer asked me.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Do you have any evidence?" She asked.

"I have scars on my back from where he hit me his belt." I said.

"I can get more evidence!" Tris shouted.

"Tris. We don't need any more." I said, wondering how she was going to be able to do that.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." The officer said.

"Ok. Can I talk to you in private?" Tris asked her.

"Yes of course." The officer said.

Then they both left me again. Left me wondering what was going on.

About ten minutes later Tris and the officer can out if the room across from my cell.

"Yes, it would work, but I wouldn't advise it." The officer said.

"Well if it'll work I'll do it." Tris said, smiling at me and then leaving the cells and and then the officer giving me an apologetic look and followed Tris out.

**Sorry this chapter is late, but to make up for it I will upload another one later. Guys thanks so much, I'm over 30 reviews and 5000 views! This is my most successful story ever! So thank you so much guys! And as always leave a review telling me what you think. It means a lot to me.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Downfall Of Marcus Eaton

**_Chapter 14: The Downfall Of Marcus Eaton_**

**Tris's POV **

I gulped. Everything was ready. I was going to get Tobias out and put Marcus into Jail. I had told Christina everything about Four and Marcus and my plan. She agreed (reluctantly) to help me.

Downstairs, I was waiting for Marcus to pass by. I saw him turn the corner and I stopped him.

"You coward. Sending your own son, who you beat half to death, to jail!" I shouted.

"Stay out of it." He growled.

"Why should I? You're such a coward!" I said, pushing him.

"This is your last warning slut. Piss off or you'll regret it." He growled again.

"I'm going to tell to the police what you did when I go to see Tobias later." I said, and with that I stormed off.

Hopefully part one if the plan was successful. I went to my room and began reading the second book in the hunger games trilogy. I was getting really into it when there was a knock on the door. Getting up, I pressed a button on a camera which sat on my bedside table and opened the door. Sure enough Marcus stood there. He pushed me inside and kicked the door closed. My heart rate sped up immediately.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that." He said, taking his belt off.

As the belt connected with me I collapsed to the floor. As he hit me I realised this i show Tobias must feel like, helpless and weak. Then he through the belt to the floor and did something I didn't think he could do. He raped me. A while later when he left, my face was wet form tears. My back was killing me and I felt sick to think about what had just happened. I should have known he would have done that. This was the stupidest plan ever. Tobias will kill me.

I was halfway dressed when Chris came barging in.

"What happened, are you ok?" Chris asked when she saw my face.

"Look at the video." I said, my voice shaking.

After she watched she came over and hugged me.

"Oh Tris. This wasn't supposed to happen." She said.

"I know. He went too far. I didn't think he would do that." I shivered thinking about it.

"Come on. Let's go give this in." Chris said, taking the camera and the two if us left the room and began to the police station.

Down at the station I gave to camera to the officer I saw earlier. She looked at it with horror and shock.

"This guy is a monster." She said.

"He has to be put in jail." I said trying to forget what just happened.

"He will be. And Tris, I won't tell anyone that this was a plan to expose him." The officer said, following me out if the room.

She brought me to Tobias's cell and opened it. I went over to him and hugged him. I began to cry into his shoulder.

"What wrong Tris?" He asked.

So I sat him down and explained. I had already prepared myself for him to shout at me. But I was partially surprised by his reaction.

"I would kill him if he were here. He raped you." He said.

"He's going to jail. Hopefully for a long time." I said.

"Why'd you do it, Tris?" He said, looking at me, he looked disappointed and sad.

"I had to show them that he was a monster. I pushed him until he snapped. But I never thought he would...do...that." I said, more tears running down my cheek.

"Hey, it's over. He's going to jail. We don't have to worry about him anymore." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"I know. It's just..I hated that feeling. I wasn't in control. I was felt weak and helpless." I said.

"I know, but it's just you and me now. No Marcus. Just us." He said, hugging me.

"I still love you Tris. Even if what you did was stupid and ill thought through." He said.

"I still love you to, even if you are in jail and now have a criminal record." I said, burying my face into his clothes.

**Thanks for reading. Please try to get me 40 reviews? Anyway thanks for reading again**


	15. Chapter 15: Talking

**_Please read the A/N at the end. It explains why I haven't uploaded. _**

**_Chapter 15: Talking_**

**Fours POV**

It had been two weeks since the Marcus incident. I had been left to go back to school two days ago. I spent most of that time with Tris. She hadn't talked much since after Marcus was taken to jail. She had also talked to the principal about what happened. She had decided it would be best if Tris took some time off school and went to therapy. I had also been in therapy. It hadn't helped much. I was still the same as ever. But Tris. It scared me. She didn't talk. She didn't acknowledge me or anyone, essentially she was a shell of the Tris I knew and loved.

Right now I sitting on her bed next to her, her face was pale.

"Come on Tris. Please. Talk to me." I begged.

She didn't say anything.

"Come on. Please. I need to know that your ok." I said to her.

"I'm not ok, Four. That's why I'm not talking." She said.

I sighed when she called me Four. Whenever she did talk to me she called me Four. I wanted her to call me Tobias or Toby. I want her to talk to me.

"I can help you Tris. Please just talk to me." I said.

"I hate him." She said.

"Hey, I do too. But you can talk to me. I won't tell anyone." I said, happy to have at least heard her voice again.

"I just don't know what to say. I'm not exactly known for sharing my feelings." Tris said.

"You don't have to share. But even just talking helps." I said.

"When can I go back to school?" She asked.

"Why do you want to go back?" I asked.

"I sick of sitting here and thinking about...it." She said, avoiding saying anything about what happened.

"On Monday. Talk to Mrs. Johnson, tell her you want to go back. She'll probably allow it." I said.

"Yeah. I suppose." She said.

"But in the meantime, you are coming to Uriah and Zeke's party tonight." I said.

"No, Chris has been telling me all about them." She said, smiling slightly.

"Come on, please?" I asked slash begged.

"Fine. I'll come." She smiled at me.

"Good, but, ahm..actually maybe not. They really seem to like the game strip Candor or Dauntless." I said.

"Candor or Dauntless?" She asked, and then I remembered she didn't know about the game they made up.

"It's truth or dare." I said.

"Strip truth or dare. Fine. I'll wear layers." She said smiling at me.

I left about a half an hour later. It was the happiest I'd been in a while now. I had made her talk and smile. It could only get better from here.

Minutes earlier Zeke had kicked everyone he didn't know out. That left us with me, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Alice and Lauren. We all sat in a sort of circle. I sat next to Tris on my left and Uriah on my right. Then Zeke spoke.

"Since it's my room..." Zeke began.

"It's my room too." Uriah interrupted.

"And I'm the oldest. I'll go first. Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asked.

**Oh My God, guys! I am so sorry! I have been so caught up in other fan fictions and writing my own stories and school, I haven't had a load of time to write. Also when I tried to upload this a while ago something messed up, so this is my second try. I will try to post another chapter before the weekend though! I hope you have enjoyed this and thanks you all so much for the support. **


End file.
